Remember Me
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: It's been six years since the end of Weirdmageddon, and with Bill Cipher gone for good, things finally seem normal again; well, as normal as they can be, anyways. But then why does Dipper keep having these strange dreams? Maybe things aren't as "normal" as he'd thought. (This story contains implied Stancest and trigger warnings! Please read author's note for more details!)
1. Chapter 1: One Little Wish

Hey everyone! I wanted to add a little authors note at the beginning of this, just to give you guys some info about the overall story without having to put it all in the summary. First off, I really hope you all enjoy it! It's still in progress of course, but I pretty much have all of it planned out, I just have to finish writing it. In the past I've had some problems keeping up with my stories, so this time I'm going to be posting on a regular basis. I'm aiming for a new chapter every Thursday, but I may post two chapters in one week if I'm feeling inspired; either way, if you like the story, keep your eyes out every Thursday for a new chapter because that's what I'm setting the goal at! On average, chapters will be about 1400 words, or 2-3 pages in Word. Some may be longer, and probably will be in later chapters, but I don't think they'll ever go shorter than that.

Okay, onto the content! This story does contain some trigger warnings, and I'll go ahead and include them at the beginning of each chapter they apply to, but I want to go ahead an give you guys a general overview of what they'll entail. That way you don't start reading the story and all the sudden find you can't read a chapter because of triggering scenarios, that would really suck! As of now, this story will include: mentions of suicide, mentions/description of character death (but don't worry, no one actually dies!), mention of past non-con, and mention of abuse. I will update as needed. There is also hinting/implied StanXFord, or Stancest. If you're not comfortable with any of that, please feel free to back out now! If you are, then I thank you for taking the time to read this, and I really hope you enjoy it!

Without further or do, here is the first chapter of "Remember Me"! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: One Little Wish

It all started with one little wish. Wishes on their own are harmless; little things that give us hope and push us to strive for greatness. They tell you that if you wish hard enough, one day your wish will come true. What they don't tell you is that if you wish hard enough, sometimes your wish will transform into something a little bit different: a want, a desire. Now wants can be very dangerous things. Wanting on its own isn't bad, but what if you want too much? What if you forget about everyone else, everything around you and focus all of your energy on that want? What if you forget who you are in order to achieve it? It can build you up, make you a better person, or it can devour you whole. That little wish can destroy everything you love, even if you don't want it to, and there will be nothing you can do but sit back and watch. It all started with one little wish. A "Never-ending Summer."

After Mabel told me what really happened, I knew that I couldn't be mad at her. She was my sister after all, and really it was my fault for not taking her feelings into consideration. How could I have expected to take Ford's apprenticeship, ultimately meaning that I would have to leave Mabel behind, and _not_ realize that she would be hurt? No, it wasn't really Mabel's fault, it was mine. Besides, how could she have known that her one little wish was going to lead to the end of the world? So yeah, there was really no way that I could be mad at her, and after rescuing her from her prison of everlasting dreams, I immediately forgave her. My forgiveness, however, didn't make everything go away. Gravity Falls was still in shambles, and for a while there was nothing we could do but stick together. Survive and hide, hide and survive. Being back together with Mabel, as well as finding Grunkle Stan and the rest of the survivors was a light in the otherwise dark hopelessness I'd felt. Ford was still gone, though, and he was the only one who knew how to defeat Bill. It was finally time to stop just surviving. We had to fight.

We all banded together in one final showdown, our resolve as strong as ever as we charged his pyramid palace and slipped inside. As we all stood hand-in-hand, we felt like our troubles were all coming to a close; that was, until Stan and Ford had to mess it all up. That moment that I'd looked over my shoulder and seen Bill there, towering over us all, it felt like everything froze. It was as if time itself came to a standstill; I mean, technically it already had at the start of Weirdmaggeddon, but this was different. His eye locked right with mine, like he was staring right into my soul, and at that moment I felt as though everything we were doing, everything we'd all been through had all been for nothing. Pointless. Hopeless. Everyone disappeared, leaving only Ford, Stan, Mabel and I behind. Bill wanted something that we just wouldn't give him. We couldn't. As a result, he decided to use us as leverage. Typical Bill. Running for our lives was something that Mabel and I had grown accustomed to. That's pretty messed up when you think about it, considering we were only 12 at the time. I knew that I wanted adventure in my life, but as Bill caught up to us and grasped us in his hand, I realized that my little wish was even worse than Mable's. I put everyone around me in danger, just because I wanted to experience a little bit of excitement. How selfish is that?

As Ford and Stan stared helplessly up at us, fear in their eyes, it was at that moment that I realized we weren't just leverage anymore. I watched in desperation as Bill went back and forth, trying to decide which of us he was going to kill first. It was slow, agonizingly slow. The moment that he stopped on Mabel? That was the most terrifying moment of my entire life. It was terrifying because I knew that he would do it, and I knew that there would have been nothing I could have done to stop him. I would have had to watch my sister die, feel her body go limp right next to mine. That thought would proceed to haunt my nightmares for years to come. It didn't happen, but it was terrifying all the same. No, Ford finally gave in, promising to let Bill into his mind to find the secret of taking Weirdmaggeddon worldwide. What none of us knew, however, was that it wasn't Ford. It was Stan. As soon as Bill entered his mind, Ford erased him right out of existence. Too bad it erased all of Stan's memories, too.

But we'd finally won. We defeated Bill, and we saved not only Gravity Falls, but the entire world. We made our way back to the broken down shack, exhausted and dejected that Stan no longer remembered any of us, or even himself. Mabel cried more than all of us, but something told me that Ford was the one who was most broken up about it, even if he didn't show it. Then something amazing happened. I'd even go as far as to say it was a miracle. After going through Mabel's scrapbook, Stan began to recover his memoires piece by piece, until eventually they all returned to him. Something about this struck me as a little odd, but I didn't say anything. We were all just so happy that we had him back. After all, what good was saving the world if we lost one of the people that was most important to us? Thankfully we didn't, and everything seemed like it was finally looking up. It was finally over.

That night, our last night there and the night before out birthday, I had a very strange dream. It was dark, everything was dark. I was conscious though, almost as if I weren't dreaming, but I knew that I was. Even though everything was just blackness I could still move, and as I made my way forward the sound of my steps echoed loudly around me. I called out, but my only answer was the reverberating of my own voice. I was in a dark, empty void. Suddenly I heard another voice; it was very faint at first, but as I continued walking it began to grow louder and louder. It wasn't making any sense though, it just sounded like a bunch of jumbled syllables mashed together. The voice was Bill. And at that realization came another one: the words were being said backwards. I stopped, my entire body going rigid as I stood there. The only thing I could do was listen. I tried as hard as I could to decipher what was being said, but I didn't need to try long. The solution was suddenly given to me as the words reversed themselves so that I could understand, and I stood in complete and utter horror as I heard them.

"I invoke the ancient powers that I may return!" This sentence repeated over, and over, and over again. It grew louder, seemingly bouncing off of walls that didn't exist as they echoed throughout the entire area. They got so loud at one point that I had to cover my ears in an attempt to shut them out, but even that didn't work. I could hear them in my head, too. It was agonizing. I was terrified. I just wanted it to stop. There was a bright blue flash, and then—

" _Pine Tree."_ I bolted upright in my bed. It had been a quick, quiet whisper, but it left me in a cold sweat nonetheless. What did it mean? There was no way that Bill could have survived, right? No, no it wasn't possible. The dream was just a reaction from all of the stress, all of the mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion that I'd been put through over the past several weeks. That was it, nothing more. Or so I thought. In retrospect, brushing it off was a bad idea, a really bad idea. But I was young, I was scared, and I wished more than anything that it was just emotional trauma, as bad as that sounds. That my mind was playing tricks on me. I mean, that was better than the alternative, right? I just wanted to believe that everything was finally over…but wants can be very dangerous things.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepy Little Oregon Town

Hey guys! Figured I'd go ahead and upload another chapter tonight, kinda get things rollin. The first chapter was mainly just talking about past events so you haven't really gotten a good feel for the story yet. I'll probably go ahead and upload another one tomorrow, help the story to progress and make things more interesting! Anyways, there's nothing really to say about this chapter, no trigger warnings or anything. So without further or do, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of "Remember Me"!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleepy Little Oregon Town

It'd been years since all of that happened, six to be exact. Mabel and I went back to Gravity Falls each year for the summer, and each time without incident. Well, as "without incident" as Gravity Falls can be. What I mean is that there were no signs of Bill. Well…for the most part. After our 13th birthday party, which everyone in town attended, I might add, Mabel and I hopped a bus back home to the sunny town of Piedmont, California. We met back up with all of our hometown friends, went about our normal lives, finished our last year of middle school and made our way into high school. High school, of course, had its ups and downs, but we survived, just as we always did. We made friends, got into trouble on occasion, made lives for ourselves. But each year there was something that I knew deep down: I yearned for the life of Gravity Falls. The last week of school was always the worst, because while all of the excitement and longing came to its peak, time seemed to move in slow motion.

It was nearing time for graduation, and Mabel knew exactly what she was going to do right down to the clubs she wanted to join. She was going to the University of Los Angeles for a double major in fashion design and photography, and a minor in art history. Neither of our parents argued; we all knew that Mabel was destined for the arts, and there wasn't anything that was going to stop her from doing what she loved. I, on the other hand, wasn't really sure what I wanted to do after high school. Yeah I still kept the ghost hunting thing on the table, but my mind always seemed to wander back to Ford's apprenticeship offer. It was true that Mabel and I were still extremely close, of course, but we both had our own lives now, too. Not only that, but Mabel and I both knew that I wouldn't be going to UCLA. It wasn't because I didn't have the grades, in fact my grades were above average, and I was going to be graduating 2nd in my class. No, it was because regular college life just wasn't for me. I was book smart, yeah, but I was always much more of a hands-on learner. Sitting in a classroom for over an hour as a professor lectured at me just wasn't my style.

The week finally came to a close, and our parents threw us a big graduation party after the ceremony. It was also a kind of going away party, as we planned to leave for Gravity Falls the next morning. That night, however, was strange. I had a dreamless sleep, something that wasn't very uncommon on its own, but all throughout the night I was in a weird state of limbo. It was as if I hit that point right when you drift off, but I could neither go deeper than that nor wake up. And I had this eerie feeling that I wasn't alone, like someone was there. Watching me. It was strange and restless, as you can probably image, and I woke up feeling as if I hadn't slept at all. Mabel suggested we put the trip off for another day, as driving on a lack of sleep could be pretty dangerous, but I just _really_ didn't want to wait. It felt as though I couldn't, for some reason. Like my entire center of gravity had been shifted by some strange force, one that was pulling me towards that sleepy little town in Oregon.

So regardless of all of her and our parents' protesting, we made the trip as scheduled. Both Mabel and I drove now, and we each had our own cars, so we made the trip separately. Me in my custom black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429, and Mabel in her violet 2016 Prius. It was about a 9 and a half hour drive to get there from Piedmont, so in order to get there at a decent time we had to leave at like 9 am. We'd made the drive twice so far and it wasn't really that bad, just long. Plus Mable liked to stop at pretty much every antique store and roadside attraction she saw, so we normally didn't end up getting in until night time anyways. Which is exactly what happened. 600 miles and about 10 stops later, we finally made it to the Mystery Shack. It was true that Soos and Melody were running the shack now, but they didn't actually live there. Soos lived there for a while back when he first took ownership, but when he and Melody decided to move in together they got a really nice, two story house out in town. We'd gone there a few times to have dinner with them, and it seemed like they were both really happy together. It was nice. Soos deserved to be happy. Anyways, without the two (or three, with Abuelita) of them living there, it meant that Stan and Ford still lived there when they weren't out sailing the seas and adventuring. They were both so close now, nearly inseparable, which made both Mabel and I really happy to see, considering how they used to be.

So we made it in around 9 pm. The entire ride had felt much longer than normal, as I'd had this intense feeling of both anticipation and agitation the entire way, almost like I literally _could not_ wait to get there. It got stronger and stronger the closer we came, and strangely enough, as soon as we passed over the town boarder a huge wave of relief just washed over me. Yeah it was true that I was normally pretty excited to come back, but something about this was different. It wasn't like I just _wanted_ to come back, it was like I _needed_ to. Like something was compelling me to. I, of course, just brushed it off, telling myself that it was just the lack of sleep. Soos and Melody had already gone home for the day, and Stan and Ford weren't expected back from Greece (where their latest adventure had taken them) until tomorrow, so it looked like it was just Mabel and I there for the night. Or that's what I thought, until she told me she'd promised to go to a party with Pacifica and probably wouldn't be back until morning. Looked like it was just going to be me for the night. She of course asked if I wanted to join her, but I told her I was still all partied out from graduation. That's what I said, at least; in reality something was just really telling me to stay back at the shack. I still couldn't quite put my finger on it, this weird feeling. It was as if there was something in the back of my mind, like a whispering almost, that just wouldn't go away no matter what I did. Once again, I brushed it off as sleep deprivation.

As soon as Mabel left I made the trek up to the attic, tossing my bags aside and not even bothering to unpack before falling onto the bed. Since Mabel and I were older now, much older, we were obviously no longer comfortable staying in the same room; we both need our privacy, after all. So, the summer we turned 16 was finally when we decided to call it quits. Since Ford never really slept in his room anyways, and with Soos not using it as his break room anymore, Mabel decide to stay down there. Stan was also kind enough to switch out the twin beds for doubles instead, mainly because we both outgrew the old ones pretty quickly. So instead of the twin beds on either side of the room like it used to be, there was now one full bed where mine used to be on the left, and a proper desk where Mabel's used to be. I liked staying up there. It was nostalgic, yeah, but the temperature was also much cooler, which I enjoyed. That and it felt more secluded, more private, so I could read and write in peace. But I wasn't interested in reading or writing at the moment; all I wanted to do was sleep. So that's what I did.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Dreams

Hello again! Here's the 3rd chapter of "Remember Me." As I said, I kinda wanna just get the ball rollin, give you guys a good feel for the story. Nothing much goes on in the first couple chapters, so it's hard to tell whether or not you're actually going to like the story yet!

Looks like there's a lot of build up in this chapter, huh? I wonder what it could be for :3 looks like you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! I'll probably add the next chapter tomorrow, or even tonight maybe, because that's when things really start to pick up. After that I'll likely start sticking to my schedule of uploading every Thursday, but who knows! Aaaaanyways, without further or do, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange Dreams

Dark. Everything was dark. I looked around, but all that met with my eyes was blackness. Something about this seemed familiar, almost as if I'd been here before, but I just couldn't place it. I was conscious, but somehow I knew that I was still asleep, even if it didn't feel like it. "Hello?" I called out into the nothingness, my own words echoing around me. There was no response. "What is this place?" I said quietly to myself, taking a step forward and listening as the sound of my footsteps seemed to bounce off of unseen walls. I jumped, another voice suddenly taking me by surprise. It was faint, very faint. It sounded as though it was far off ahead of me, so logically I decided to walk in that direction. If it wasn't for the fact that the noise grew louder as I drew near, it would have seemed as though I wasn't moving at all. As I began to hear the voice more clearly I found that it wasn't making any sense. It was just a strange, jumbled mix of syllables. And that's when the realization hit me. Memories came flooding back, and I finally remembered why this is all seemed so familiar. I'd had this dream before, that night after we'd saved the world from Weirdmaggeddon. The words were being spoken backwards. The voice was Bill's. The sentence suddenly reversed itself so that I could understand it, even though I now already knew what it was saying.

"I invoke the ancient powers that I may return!" This sentence repeated over, and over, and over again. My body froze, the voice growing louder by the second and causing my head to pound intensely. It grew so loud that I had to cover my ears in the fear that my ear drums would burst. Not even that worked though, because I could hear his words in my head, too. "Stop!" I dropped down to my knees, the noise so loud that I couldn't even hear as I cried out into the darkness. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted to wake up. My head felt like it was about to explode, and I _screamed_ at myself to snap out of it. I was suddenly surrounded by a bright blue flash of light, and then—

" _Pine Tree."_ I bolted upright in my bed, clutching my chest and gasping for breath as my eyes darted frantically around the room. Soft, yellow light was spilling in through the window, and the sounds of birds chirping happily outside told me that it was morning. What time, I didn't know, but a quick glance over at the clock solved that dilemma: 10:48 am. I pulled up my knees and rest my head in my hands, letting out a deep and shaky sigh as I tried to calm my breathing. What was I so freaked out about again? A dream, that's right. No, more like a nightmare…wait, the dream! I flung off my covers, jumping out of bed and throwing on my shirt as I rushed out the door. I practically flew down the stairs, almost tripping in the process and swung into the kitchen, my eyes landing on the exact person I was hoping to see. "Ford!" The man jumped slightly, my outburst obviously having startled him considering he had his back to me. He turned around in confusion, his eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across his face when he saw me, "Oh, good morning Dipper! Stan and I just got back, I was wondering if you were—" He stopped mid-sentence, concern taking over his features as he looked at me and tilted his head a bit; I figured I probably looked pretty shaken up. "Dipper, is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"Ford, last night I—" I stopped, but not because I wanted to. It was as if the words simply caught in my throat, and I couldn't bring myself to say them, no matter how hard I tried. So I just stood there, my mouth hanging open wordlessly as I stared at him in desperation. He took a step forward now, urgency in his voice as he tried to get me to continue, "What is it Dipper, what's wrong?" I glanced to the side and shook my head slightly, rubbing the back of my neck as I stared off, "N-nothing. It's nothing, sorry for worrying you." That was a lie. It was a lie, and I had no idea why I said it. It was like my mouth just moved on its own, like something was keeping me from telling Ford about the dreams. That thought made me very anxious. I glanced back up at him, and I could tell that he wasn't buying it at all; if anything, it just made him look even more concerned. But there was nothing I could do. He opened his mouth to say something, but right at that moment Mabel and Stan walked into the room, catching both of our attentions. I saw Ford's expression change, the thought clearly having left his mind, and for some reason I felt…relief? "What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself as I greeted Grunkle Stan, trying to hide my uneasiness for a reason I didn't even know. I just felt the need to pretend that everything was fine, whether I wanted to or not. So I did just that, suffering in silence as the words from the dream played over and over again in my mind.

The day went by pretty uneventfully. The four of us hung out, watching TV, playing cards, eating and just catching up mostly. Stan and Ford recounted their time in Greece and showed us a ton of pictures; very beautiful country, even if they weren't the most economically stable. Mabel and I showed them pictures from our graduation, because they were both pretty upset that they didn't get to make it. Other than that we didn't really do much but lounge around and talk, which was nice considering the long drive we'd taken the day before. Having a day to relax was just what I needed. In fact, I'd almost completely forgotten about the dream. That is until it was time to head to bed. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, simply staring up into the darkness for a whole 10 minutes before Mabel finally snapped me out of it by saying goodnight. A weird feeling of both apprehension and anticipation washed over me as I climbed the stairs, my hands shaking and my heart beating rapidly as I reached for the door handle. I threw it open, preparing myself as if I expected someone to be there.

Of course, there wasn't. The room was exactly the way I'd left it that morning, and I felt pretty ridiculous as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and fell onto it, rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling as I put my hands to my forehead. "What's wrong with me?" I said aloud, sighing and closing my eyes as I thought back to the previous night. "I must've just had that dream because it was the first night back here…that has to be it." I tried reasoning with myself, mainly in an attempt to calm my frayed nerves, "And I'm only so freaked out because the dream was, well, freaky. There's no secret, hidden meaning, it was just a nightmare." I laughed half-heartedly; it sounded anxious even to me, but I simply shook my head and tried to tell myself that I was just being stupid. After several more minutes of self-convincing, I kicked off my pants, deciding to sleep only in my t-shirt and underwear like I normally did, and reached over to turn out the light. After I got under the covers and rest my head on the pillow, it wasn't long before I started to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Or so I'd hoped.


	4. Chapter 4: The Spell

And now for the moment we've all been waiting for...introducing the one, the only...BIIIIIIILL CIPHER!

This chapter was especially fun to write, as it was one of the scenes that I'd had planned out from the very beginning. This is also the point where the story really starts picking up, because our lovely triangle friend finally comes into the picture! So I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 of "Remember Me", and hopefully the wait was worth it! Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 4: The Spell

Dark. Everything was dark. Looks like that good night's sleep wasn't going to be happening any time soon. "Not again," I murmured to myself as I began to walk forward, already knowing how this dream was going to end. I waited for the voice, but…it didn't start up this time. So I just kept walking, hoping that I would eventually either find something or wake up. I stopped, jumping back a bit as a circle of bright blue light began to make itself at my feet. "What the hell?" I simply stared down at it, my eyes wandering over the light as I tried to figure out what was going on, "This is new." Words of the same substance began to make their way into the circle; they were in a strange, unknown language, and I read them aloud in confusion as they appeared. They finally came to a stop and I tilted my head to the side as I spoke the last word, not understanding what any of it said.

The ground beneath me suddenly began to shake so hard that it nearly knocked me off of my feet, both the circle and the words becoming so blindingly bright that I had to shield my eyes from them. I reopened them a moment later, stepping back defensively as I watched that same blue light begin to form a triangle shape in the air. The same intense feeling of fear and anticipation washed over me as I stared wide-eyed, the realization suddenly coming to me that the light was making an outline. It was an outline of Bill. "No no no no no no, this can't be happening, this can't—" An all too familiar laughter began to echo loudly through the room as the figure burst into blue flames, an eye slowly opening to reveal a long, thin pupil; and with that, the figure was complete. A blinding flash took me by surprise as it hit my eyes, causing me to fall back onto the ground with a loud thud. When I opened them again, the entire room was now white…and hovering in front of me was the last person I wanted to see. "Well well well," He said slowly, obvious satisfaction in his voice as he gazed down at me, "Looks like my little Pine Tree took the bait. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." I pushed myself up off of the ground so that I was standing again and looked up at him in horror, "N-no, no this isn't impossible! You're supposed to be dead!"

He laughed maniacally as his eye grew wide and filled with that same light from before, blue fire now coming out of his hands, "Did you really think you guys could defeat me? I'm a being of pure energy, remember? I _can't_ be defeated! Do have to give that Stanley credit though, his little trick forced me into hiding for quite a long time. Jumping from Stan's mind to yours that night used up what little power I had left." Several screens showed up around me, all playing different memories of mine from the past several years, "So I watched, and I waited. Watched. And waited. All the while storing up my energy until I finally had enough to set that fun little trap for you. But low and behold, the first time I tried to do it didn't work. Why? Because as it turns out, even with the energy stored up I still didn't have quite enough power to do it on my own. I needed a piggy back, and where's the one place that has enough weird energy for me to be able to do that?"

"Gravity Falls…" I said quietly, more to myself then to him as I glanced to the side and tried to comprehend everything he was telling me. "That's right kid, good ol' Gravity Falls. You know, for a while there I was actually worried you weren't gonna fall for it, or that you were gonna catch on or something. Guess you're dumber than I give you credit for, Pine Tree! And now, thanks to you, Weirdmageddon is coming back full scale!" With that he began to laugh hysterically, walls of blue flames rising up around us. "No, this can't be happening, this can't be—!"

"Oh but it is Pine Tree, and this time there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I watched in horror as he flew behind me and over to the far wall, projecting a scene onto it that showed cities going up in flames, the blood-curdling screams of terrified people looping in the background. Just then, as his back was turned to me, an idea suddenly popped into my mind; to try reading the strange sentence from before backwards. I had no clue where it came from or why, but at that moment I was so desperate that I had to try, figuring that whatever resulted from it couldn't have been any worse than this. I was wrong.

I quickly turned back around, looking down at my feet and exhaling in relief when I saw that the words were still there. I started with the last word and began to read them backwards, deciding that I must've been on the right track when I noticed them lighting up in reverse order as I spoke them. I felt a strange tingling, almost burning sensation coming from my left wrist, but I ignored it as best I could, figuring that it was just Bill trying to pull my attention away. I also heard him begin to shout things from behind me, such as "Wait wait wait, no!" and "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop!" But I just ignored that, too. As I finally finished the sentence, I whirled around to face Bill once more, and that's when I saw it: a chain of the same blue light was beginning to connect between us. I only caught a glimpse of it though, because right as it connected at the middle I was completely blinded by the light. My entire body was overtaken with a burning sensation, and I heard the sound of my own voice speaking in that same strange language as before. That was the last thing I remembered, and then it all just stopped. Everything stopped.

 _Bill's P.O.V._

"Wait wait wait, no!" That stupid kid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop!" I screamed at him, watching defenselessly as the chain began to form between us. He had no idea what he was doing! This was going to ruin everything! But all I could do was sit back and watch, an invisible force keeping me from going after him. One thing was for sure: this was not going as planned. How was I supposed to know that he'd try and read it backwards? All of that effort, all of the planning, painstakingly watching and waiting for six whole years, and it was all going to be swept away because of this. Stupid. KID. _Again_! I watched as he turned around, his eyes widening and filling with complete confusion and fear as he noticed the chain. It would have been very entertaining to see under different circumstances, but at that moment all that was on my mind was how much I wanted to wrap my hands around his pretty little neck. To watch the life leave his eyes as he desperately, and futilely, fought back against me. My Pine Tree always was a fighter.

I watched as he threw his head back, his body jolting as if some strong force had overtaken him. His mouth opened, beginning to spill words that only I could understand. Not that I needed to listen; no, I already knew exactly what was going on. I looked down at the cuff that was now around my right arm, the blue chain dangling loosely all the way over to his left. I was infuriated. He finally stopped, and my rage only grew, "You IDIOT! Do you have ANY idea what you just—?!" I looked over just in time to see him falling to the ground, and it was as if I moved on instinct as I flew over to catch him. "Pine Tree?" His head fell back to reveal closed eyes, mouth slightly agape. He'd fainted. I sighed and transferred myself out of the mindscape, now looking down at his peaceful, sleeping face as he lay in his bed. My plan had only half worked; the incantation I'd had him read gave me a physical form, yes, but I hadn't expected him to read it backwards. That was the one loophole. And now, because of that, I was stuck here. Stuck with him.

I glanced back down at the chain that connected us and glared, knowing that there was nothing I could do to sever it. "If I'm gonna be stuck here for the time being," I started, building up my powers enough so that I would be able to transform, "I might as well take a form that blends in." My body became encased in blue flames, the electricity in the room going haywire. I emerged a moment later, my feet touching the floor and causing me to stumble for a moment. It'd been awhile since I'd had a human body of my own; definitely something I would need to get used to again. This form, however, was luckily much more convenient, as it allowed me to move more freely. I smirked triumphantly as the chain vanished, turning over my arm and looking at the inside of my right wrist to see a symbol appearing there: the outline of a pine tree was drawing itself in blue light on my skin, turning black once the lines finished connecting.

After a few minutes of grounding myself and trying to get used to the feeling of being encased in meat, I walked over to the mirror at the far side of the room. I of course had to take a look and make sure everything was in order. I peered at my reflection and grinned; messy yellow-blonde hair, yellow hoodie and black jeans. Not my usual style. Typically I'd go with something much flashier, but I got the feeling that my normal top hat and bow tie would give me away too easily. The iris of my left eye was a bright golden color, but…my right eye was going to be a problem. It looked like my eye normally did in my true form, plus it was bathed in a soft yellow color. "Well that's not gonna work…" I messed around with my hair, moving it so that my right eye was covered and could no longer be seen. Temporary solution, but it would have to work for the time being. I took one more look at myself and shrugged. It would have to do for now. I walked back over to Pine Tree's bedside and glanced down at him, a strange feeling coming over me as I watched his chest heave slowly up and down. "Stupid kid," I murmured quietly to myself, my hand reaching out seemingly of its own accord to brush a strand of loose hair from his face. I shook my head and sat down on the floor, back against his nightstand. I figured I might as well meditate a bit while I waited.

* * *

Hello again! Just as another little author's note, for anyone who may be curious, I got the inspiration for Bill's human form from the many different versions I've seen online, plus my own ideas of what I've always thought he would look like. There are some very talented artists out there, all of whom add their own little quirks or features of what they imagine human Bill to look like! I really like the designs with the eye patch, bow tie, hat and all that jazz, but for this story I definitely decided it wouldn't work because he needed to be able to blend in, so I ended up giving him more of a casual style. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, and keep your eyes out for chapter 5!

Haylii~


	5. Chapter 5: Live and in the Flesh

Heya guys, hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Things'll really start to pick up now that our friend Bill's been introduced to the story. I mean, who _doesn't_ like waking up in the morning to an insane, pissed off demon in their room? Dipper sure doesn't.

Also just wanted to through out a heads up that this chapter is a bit violent in nature. Nothing too bad, but I think we all know how Bill can get when he's mad :P So without further or do, here's chapter 5 of "Remember Me"!

* * *

Chapter 5: Live and in the Flesh

 _Dipper's P.O.V._

Hazy. Everything felt…hazy. I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was a blur at first. It felt like my entire body was coming back to life, a strange tingling making its way up my limbs, almost like pins and needles. As my senses gradually began to come back to me, I realized that the inside of my left wrist felt sore, as if I'd burned it on something. My vision cleared little by little, eventually clearing enough for me to see that I was back in my bed. "It was just a dream," I thought to myself, letting out a relieved breath as I rolled onto my back, "It was just another crazy, messed up nightmare." I brought my arm up in front of my face, turning it so that I could look at the inside of my wrist and see what was irritating it. It was a picture of Bill inside the wheel, made out of what looked like blank ink. "What the—?"

That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye; I looked over, my gaze landing on the last thing I expected to see. There was someone in my room. I bolted up immediately in bed, my eyes widening as I stared at the person in both shock and fear, "W-what the hell! Who are you, how did you get in here?!" They jumped now too, seemingly startled by my outburst as they turned to look back at me, "Oh, so you're finally awake, huh?" My heart completely stopped as I looked at them…their face was all too familiar to me. But no, that couldn't be it. But that voice…? Wait. Was that…? No, no it couldn't be, that wasn't possible. It wasn't— "Oh but it is, Pine Tree." My eyes widened even more, my mind swarming with a huge, jumbled mix of emotions, "B-Bill?!" He stood up and chuckled darkly as he stepped closer, stopping at the edge of the bed and leering down at me with a dangerous grin, "Live and in the flesh."

"N-no…" I scrambled backwards on the bed, my back hitting the wall as I cowered in the corner and stared up at him, "No, th-this isn't possible! How did…h-how did you—?!" He cut me off with an exasperated laugh, "Well here's the funny thing about that, kid. All of that time _wasted_ hiding out in your stupid head, all for nothing! That incantation you read? It was an ancient spell, one that was powerful enough to give me a physical form again. After gaining said form I was _supposed_ to get rid of you, break out of your mindscape, and once again Weirdmageddon would have been back on track. I have to admit, I was kind of worried there when you almost blabbed to Fordsy about the dreams, but luckily I shut that down before you got the chance. So everything was going as planned…easy, right?" He paused, and for a moment I thought he was expecting me to respond, as he simply stared at me.

Suddenly he lunged forward and kneeled onto the bed with one leg, slamming his hands onto the wall on either side of me as he leaned in close; uncomfortably close. I jumped, my body shaking involuntarily as I pressed back into the wall as hard as I could, trying in vain to get distance between us. His eye flashed blue as he glared at me, his voice low and dark as he spoke through that dangerous smirk, "But you had to go and fuck that up for me too, didn't you _Pine Tree_? And now, because of you, I'm stuck here. But you know what?" He came closer, the tone of his voice causing my breath to hitch in my throat as he whispered into my ear, "Now I get to watch you crumble as I make your life a living hell…and by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be on your knees, begging me to put you out of your misery…"

I swallowed hard, but my throat felt so dry, like I hadn't had anything to drink in days. There was a pit in my stomach, a sinking feeling that took hold of my body and made me feel helpless, defenseless. Feeling trapped wasn't a new experience for me, but this was completely different. Terrifying. This man that had me up against the wall wasn't just any man. This was Bill Cipher. The same Bill Cipher that forced me out of my own body so that he could take possession of it. The same Bill Cipher that unleashed havoc on the town and tried to destroy the entire world. The same Bill Cipher that would have killed me, my sister, and everyone else in the blink of an eye. That Bill Cipher was here, now, his voice striking me to my very core and making me tremble with every word. He was so close, so close that he could end my life right then and there if he wanted to.

"B-Bill…" The sound of my own voice stuttering out his name took me by surprise. He paused, and as he tensed up I realized that it must have taken him by surprise, too. He pulled back a bit to look at me, his eyes becoming almost shocked as they met with mine; I watched as he gave me a questioning look, but I couldn't figure out why. And just as quickly as he'd gotten there, he was gone, standing back at the edge of the bed and looking down at me with a confused and almost agitated expression. Why, I still had no idea, but I was just thankful that whatever it was had gotten him away from me. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but both of us were caught off guard by the voice yelling up from downstairs, "Dipper, is everything alright up there? I thought I heard a bang." It was Ford.

I immediately jumped up and ran for the door. My fingers barely grazed the handle before an arm wrapped tightly around my stomach, the wind getting knocked out of me and causing me to gasp out as I was roughly yanked back. "Grunkle Ford—!" I tried to call out for help, but a hand was plastered firmly over my mouth before the words could slip past my lips. I struggled against him as hard as I could, but it was no use; even in his human form he completely overpowered me. "Listen to me Pine Tree, you're not gonna tell anyone about this, understand?" I tried with one last desperate attempt to pull away from him, but it only resulted in a sharp and painful jab right to my stomach.

I let out a muffled cry of pain, his grip on me tightening and making it extremely difficult to breathe as he growled into my ear, "I said, _do you understand me?_ " The way that he said those words told me that he wasn't messing around, and I had no choice but to nod in the fear that he would end up suffocating me. "Good," He loosened his hold on me, but he still didn't let go completely, "Because if you try a little stunt like that again…well, let's just say I won't be as forgiving next time." And with that he finally released me; I fell forward onto my knees, my legs weak from the lack of oxygen, and I inhaled sharply in an attempt to get my lungs working properly again. I heard him scoff from behind me as I coughed, and I turned back just in time to see him rolling his eyes, "Humans. You're all so weak and fragile. I could snap you like a twig if I wanted to, you know that right?" I glared at him as I pushed myself back up off of the floor, a sudden surge of anger giving me enough courage to snap back, "Shut up, you know nothing about us!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked in bewilderment, and I immediately felt like I'd made a mistake. "What was that Pine Tree?" I quickly shook my head and glanced to the side, "N-nothing…" I watched his feet as he took a step forward, not wanting to meet his eyes, and I instinctively took a step back, "Oh no no no, it sounded to me like you had something to say." I jumped as my back hit the door, not realizing how far back I'd gone until it was too late. I glanced up, my eyes locking with his as he continued to step closer to me. He was moving very slowly, obviously enjoying the torment that he was putting me through, and I couldn't help but put my hands up in defense to try and stop him from coming closer. "S-stop," I tried to reason with him, but I knew that it was pointless; there was no use trying to reason with a psychopathic demon. He gave me a toothy grin and chuckled as he continued to step up, "What's wrong, kid? If you have something you want to say to me then please, be my guest."

Right as I thought I was completely screwed, an idea suddenly came into my mind; I had no clue where it came from, and I knew that if I tried and failed it was only going to make things 1000x worse. But for some reason, I knew that I had to try it anyways. I let one of my arms fall to my side, keeping my left one raised up in front of me with my palm facing him, "I command you to stop!" That same tingling, burning sensation I'd felt in the mindscape made its way onto the inside of my wrist again, and I couldn't help but turn it over to see that it was glowing blue. It only did that for a minute before going back to normal, and as I raised my eyes to look at Bill, I realized that he'd stopped dead in his tracks. It was at that moment that I felt as if I'd made a terrible mistake.


	6. Chapter 6: Shooting Stars

Chapter 6: Shooting Stars

He simply stood there and looked at me, unmoving and unblinking; it was actually very unsettling to see. He had a look on his face almost as if he were having trouble comprehending what had happened, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just as confused as he was. His confusion, however, didn't last long, suddenly replacing itself with a look of absolute rage. "You little—!" I could tell that he was about to attack, but just then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, making him reel back in frustration. "Dipper?" A knock came at the door, Mabel's voice sounding from the other side and bringing me probably one of the greatest moments of relief I'd ever felt in my entire life, "Ford sent me to come check on you, is everything alright?" I stared over at Bill, our eyes completely locked as I contemplated on whether or not to tell Mabel the truth. It was as if he knew what I was thinking though, and he slowly shook his head, his eyes flashing blue again as he gave me a warning look. "Y-yeah, everything's fine," I said reluctantly, trying to keep my voice calm as I answered her, "I just fell out of bed. I'll be down in a minute, okay?" And with that we heard her footsteps receding down the stairs, seemingly content with my response and obviously none the wiser of what was actually going on.

Bill and I just continued to look at one another, the room completely silent aside from our breathing. "You do realize they're going to figure you out, right?" I decided to speak up, but I didn't break eye contact even for a second, trying my best to stay collected. "I don't think so," He scoffed, shaking his head and chuckling as he started to move towards me again, "You're family isn't really that bright, Pine Tree. As long as I keep clear of Ford I should be fine." I panicked and put my arm back up to make him stop again, but this time he grabbed my wrist and slammed it back against the door before I got the chance. His eyes were filled with fury as he growled through his teeth again, "Don't you fucking dare." I immediately decided that trying to command him wasn't a good idea; but now that I knew I had the ability to, I could always keep it on the table as a last resort. Plus I now understood what he meant when he said he was stuck here. It wasn't as though he were just stuck in human form, or stuck in Gravity Falls or anything like that; no, he was stuck to me. A memory of the chain linking us flashed into my mind for a brief second, and I realized that it must have been literal. Reading the incantation backwards had bound him to me.

"Good job Pine Tree, you figured it out all on your own," He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to make it very clear that he was annoyed, "You always were the smart one, like Fordsy. Not that that's saying much; it was still painfully easy to trick both of you into trusting me." With that he let go of me and pulled away, a smug and triumphant look on his face, "So no, I'm not worried about them finding me out. Besides, I think we both know why you recognized me so easily." His eyes met with mine as he gave me a knowing smirk, and I quickly looked to the side, not able to meet his gaze. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? No, no he couldn't be. I mustered up as much courage as I could to look back at him, steadying my voice again so that I wouldn't sound nearly as flustered as I actually was, "What is that supposed to mean?" I gave him the most annoyed look I could, turning and opening the door before he had the chance to respond. I crossed my arms and huffed as I made my way down the stairs, hearing him following closely behind. "Aw, what's the matter Pine Tree? Is someone embarrassed about—?"

"Dipper, there you are!" Mabel suddenly appeared from around the corner, causing both of us to come to a halt. She smiled brightly when she saw me, but I watched as her eyes traveled over to my "guest"; at first she seemed startled, not having expected anyone to be with me. Then her expression changed to one of confusion, and finally settled on a mischievous grin. "Dipper, I didn't realize you had company." She moved right past me before I was able to stop her, stepping right up to Bill and holding out her hand, "Hey there, I'm Mabel! Dipper's funnier and much more outgoing sister." I froze up and watched helplessly, praying to any beings that could hear me that Bill wouldn't do anything stupid. Luckily someone must have listened, because much to my surprise, he didn't. "Ah, Shoo—…I mean, Mabel!" He shook her hand, that signature smirk still plastered on his face, "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet face to face!"

Part of me really hoped that Mabel would recognize his voice like I had, but at the same time the other part really hoped she wouldn't. Not because I wanted to protect Bill or anything, but because I was afraid of what he'd do if she found out. Besides, as much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Bill was right about one thing: there was a very slim chance that anyone but Ford would realize it was him. "My name's Bill, I'm a…'friend' of Dipper's," My eyes widened slightly as I looked at him…was he actually going to use his real name? He must really be convinced that I come from a family of idiots; or maybe he was actually the stupid one. Plus, the way he'd said "friend" made me kind of uncomfortable, like he was plotting something. He flashed me a look, and at that moment I knew that he must have been able to hear what I was thinking. That thought made things even more unsettling.

"Bill, huh? Well any friend of Dipper's is a friend of mine!" With that Mabel turned and began to walk into the kitchen area, "So, how did you and Dipper meet? I've never heard him mention you before." I could see Bill pause for a moment, and I wondered if maybe he couldn't come up with a response or something. But, of course, he did. He gasped and turned to me, a clearly fake look of hurt on his face, "Dipper, how could you! You really haven't told your family about me? About us?" I stopped now too, my eyes going wide again as I stared at him in disbelief, mouth agape. Mabel turned now as well, a playful gleam in her eye and a smirk that read "Gotcha." I immediately put up my hands in defense, my desperate gaze darting back and forth between the two of them, "N-no, Mabel, it's not what you think! We're just friends!" Bill let out another appalled gasp, obviously enjoying the new-found way of tormenting me, "Just friends? Just friends! I'm hurt! First you don't tell your sister about me, then you go and lie right to her face. Shame on you, Dipper." Oh you've got to be kidding me. Was he actually going to do this? I opened my mouth to protest again, but Mabel cut me off, raising her hands and grinning triumphantly, "Oh don't worry bro, your secrets safe with me." I could feel my face heat up; here we were, my own sister taking Bill Cipher's side so that they could team up on me.

"So Mabel," Bill started up again, finally dropping the hurt act, "Dipper tells me you guys stay here with your Great Uncles, yes? Are either of them around right now?" The way he said the last part told me what he was trying to to: he was trying to gauge whether or not he had to worry about Ford. "Yeah, this is Stan and Ford's place!" She smiled, still oblivious to the truth of the situation, "They both just left for town though, but don't worry, if you stick around you can meet them later!" I could practically hear the relief in his voice, "Okay, great! Oh, and don't worry," He glanced back at me over his shoulder, a smirk that told me exactly what he was trying to imply, "I think I'll be hanging around for a while." Mabel clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, "Great, glad to hear it!"

The sound of a soft chiming caught our attention, and we both watched as she pulled out her cell phone and checked it. "Well, I hate to cut this short," She looked to Bill as she hastily shoved the phone back into her pocket, "But I have plans to go hang out in town today." She began to make her way over to the front door, that same mischievous tone in her voice as she stopped to wave back at us, "You two have fun!" And with that she was gone, leaving me alone. Again. Alone in the house with the dangerous Dream Demon known as Bill Cipher.

* * *

Helloooo my lovely readers! Have you all been enjoying the story so far? I sure hope so, I've been working pretty hard on it! Gotta feel bad for Dipper though, poor kid just can't catch a break! Also, I wanted to give a shout out to DJS for giving me my first review :D thanks so much, I really appreciate it!

I've also decided that since I have so much written out already, I'm probably just gonna keep updating nightly, unless I end up reaching a point where I need to slow down a bit. I'll inform you guys if and when that happens! Aaaanyways, I really hope you all love reading the story as much as I love writing it, and I hope you all decide to stick around for the ride :)

Haylii~


	7. Chapter 7: Demons Are So Cruel

Hey everyone! So sorry I couldn't upload a chapter last night, the wifi at my school's been down for awhile, but luckily it seems to be back on track! So here you guys go, chapter 7 of "Remember Me"!

Here we find out a rather...interesting development :3 also, things start to get a bit heated! I hope you guys enjoy it! And as long as the wifi holds up, I'll be uploading another chapter tomorrow night!

* * *

Chapter 7: Demons Are So Cruel

I could tell by the look he was giving me that the same thought came into his mind, as well; or maybe he'd just read it from mine. He chuckled and shook his head slightly, "You just think you're so smart, don't ya kid? Think you know everything?" I crossed my arms, glaring back at him as I huffed in annoyance, "You're pretty easy to read." That wasn't a true statement, and in all honesty I wasn't really sure why I said it at all. Arrogance, maybe? Pride? Who's to say; either way, I could immediately tell he wasn't very pleased by it, even if he knew that it was a lie. He gave me a look of both disbelief and intrigue, his grin widening as he took a step towards me again. This time, however, I stood my ground. This only seemed to interest him more. "Oh, is that true? I'm like an open book to you, aren't I Pine Tree? Well how about I share something with you, something that I bet you didn't know," The look in his eyes gave me a vague idea of where he might've been heading with this, and if I was right, I wanted to distract him as quickly as possible. "Listen Bill, I—"

"You remember how I said I'd been hiding out in that brain of yours for about six years now? Well, even if I wasn't able to manifest myself during that time, that doesn't mean I wasn't still around," I tried to deter him again, but he only continued to cut me off, "Around to see what you saw, hear what you said." His eyes darkened again, his voice low as he stepped right up to me and leered down, "Watch your dreams. Hear what you thought." My mind instantly filled with panic; was he being serious? There's no way—"Oh but there is, my little _Pine Tree_. I was there the _whole_ time. During class, when you would stare out the window and daydream, not paying any attention to your teachers."  
"S-stop…" I raised up my hands, pressing them firmly against his chest in an attempt to keep him away as he inched closer.  
"When you desperately tried to think up excuses to tell your sister, about why you didn't want her to set you up with anyone."  
"Bill, stop," My back hit the wall. Again. Bill didn't even have to try and trap me, I was apparently pretty good at doing it myself. I shut my eyes, squeezing them tight and shaking my head to try and block out what he was saying, "Stop it…!"  
"When you lied to your parents, telling them that the reason you had such restless sleep was because of nightmares."  
"No…no, stop! Stop it!" I barely even noticed as my wrists were grabbed and pulled from his chest, suddenly replacing themselves against the wall by strong hands.  
"Those nights alone when you were so lost in the pleasure, thinking there was no one around to hear you. Well I heard you. Every. Single. Time."  
"N-no, no this can't be happening, this can't—" But I knew that it was. I knew exactly what he was saying. And I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him from saying it.  
" _Whose name were you calling out, Pine Tree?_ "

My breathing quickened, my heart beat rapidly increasing as I tried my best not to look at him. The reality of the situation was slowly sinking in; he'd been there the entire time. He saw it all. He heard it all. How was I supposed to deny what he was saying when he'd actually been there for it? I knew that no matter what I said, no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to lie my way out of this one. And that was a scary thought. Bill Cipher having something against me was one thing, but this wasn't just "something." This was _everything_. "Y-you said…" I finally spoke up, but I still had nowhere near enough courage to actually look at him, so I simply kept my eyes closed, "You said that you…saw my dreams, too…?" He let out a soft chuckle, and I felt him slowly loosen his grip on my hands and move back. His next words were not at all what I'd expected. "How do you think you knew what my human form looked like, kid?" My eyes shot wide open, my mouth slightly agape as I stared at him in disbelief, "W-wait…are you saying that _you_ made me have those dreams?" I had to admit that I felt kind of hopeful; if Bill had been the cause, then the implications wouldn't all be on me. Right? "Sorry kid," He shrugged and grinned mischievously, "I didn't make the dreams. I just helped with them." He gave me a wink before turning and walking smugly out of the room, leaving me there to try and comprehend everything he'd just told me. If he hadn't actually given me the dreams, then…I didn't really want to think about what that meant for me. What I did know was that I couldn't just stand there and let my mind race; no, I had to think of something else. That or risk losing my sanity.

I reluctantly followed him into the living the room, where I found him sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and a smirk on his face that would have put Lucifer himself to shame. He looked at me intently, slowly reaching his hand over and patting the spot next to him. For some reason, I couldn't resist going over. Almost as if he were compelling me to. The few steps over to him felt like they were in slow motion, and I could hear my heart beating loudly in my chest as I watched his eyes wander over me. I sat on the very edge of the seat, my body stiff as I wrung my hands in my lap and looked everywhere in the room but him. "You know," He suddenly spoke up, and I could feel him leaning closer to me, "That's one thing I never understood about you humans." I finally forced myself to look over at him, our eyes meeting and only seeming to cause my heart to beat even faster, "W-what's that?" Before I knew what was happening he had has arms on the couch on either side of me, and his knee in between my legs as he pushed me back and leered over me, "You all think you're so good at hiding how you feel. Well not around me, Pine Tree. Your body doesn't lie." I tensed as I felt his hand slowly begin to trail down my chest, my eyes wide and confused as I stared up into his, "W-what are you—?"

The sound of the front door opening made the both of us jump, Bill pulling back so quickly that I barely even saw him move at all. He glared heatedly in the direction of the intruder, obviously pissed that he didn't get to continue with…whatever that was. "Dipper, you home?" I instantly recognized the voice, and by the panicked look on Bill's face, so did he. It was Stan. I watched curiously as Bill seemed to freeze up, clearly trying to figure out what to do. I had to admit, it was pretty interesting to see him express such a rare emotion: fear. But it wasn't Stan that he was afraid of; no, it was whether or not Ford was with him. I opened my mouth to call for him, but the sudden look from Bill completely shut me up. So we both simply waited in silence, listening intently to figure out if Stan was alone or not. The sound of only one set of footsteps entering the house confirmed it. "Dipper?" He called out again, and this time Bill prompted me to answer instead. I stood up, cautiously walking by him as I made my way over to the entryway and met with Stan. "Hey Grunkle Stan," I smiled happily and hugged him, relieved that I was no longer alone with Bill, "Good to see you!"

"You too kid," He pulled back to look at me, his hands on my forearms and a guilty smile on his face, "Sorry again that Ford and I couldn't make it to graduation. I tried to convince him to cut the trip short, but you know how he can be." I nodded and laughed, "Don't worry, I know exactly what you mean. But like I said it's no big deal, you guys didn't really miss much anyways. It was pretty boring to be honest." He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes trailing passed me and growing confused as his gaze seemed to stop on something; I didn't really have to guess what he was looking at. Or rather, who. His arms dropped back to his sides, a curious smile on his face as he motioned past me, "Who's your friend, kid?" I glanced over my shoulder, only to find that Bill was now standing behind me at an uncomfortably close distance. Our eyes locked, and I gave him the best "don't you dare" look I could muster. But, of course, he didn't heed my warning _at all_.

Before I even had the chance to respond his arm snaked its way around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he flashed Stan a devilish grin. "Bill!" I seethed through gritted teeth, immediately trying to pull away from him. It didn't work, his grip on me only growing tighter the more I struggled. "Bill, huh?" My attention turned back to Stan as he repeated the name, his mind seeming to wander for a moment as he thought. I could practically feel the worry radiating off of Bill from beside me, and I wondered if maybe Stan had actually put two and two together. He seemed to snap back a moment later, however, a polite smile on his face as he extended his hand out, "Nice to meet you Bill." This seemed to calm the demon as well, his body relaxing as he shook my great uncle's hand, "And you must be Stanley, right? It's nice to finally meet you, too. Dipper's told me a lot about you." I watched as Stan tilted his head, obviously eyeing the two of us up curiously and with an interested smile on his face, "So uh, how long have you and Dipper been…acquainted?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively as he said the last word, not even trying to hide what was going through his mind. I couldn't help put slap my hand against my forehead and groan; now everyone was ganging up on me. "Oh, it's been quite a while now. Years even." I looked up to see Bill glancing over at me, that smug look still plastered on his dumb face. Was he really going to keep going with this stupid act? A sudden discrete but sharp jab to the ribs answered that question for me. I glared up at him in protest, slowly but surely reaching my limit with the way he was acting. It was bad enough that I had to be stuck with him, but making my family believe that we were…together? Demons could be so cruel.


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes Were Made

Hey guys, long time no see! So sorry I haven't been able to upload these past few days, the internet's still been down in my dorm so it's been super frustrating! It's back on at the moment, but who knows how long that's going to last. Anyways, I figured I might as well upload while I still can! And then when I go home I'll be able to upload on my regular schedule again, because I'll have a more stable connection. Also, since it's been a few days I'll be uploading two, count em, TWO chapter tonight. Woo hoo!

So, things are getting more interesting, am I right? Poor Dipper just keeps getting ganged up on! Looks like he might get into a bit of trouble, too...guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out! I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far, and I'd really appreciate it if you could take a few minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much! Without further or do, here is Chapter 8 of "Remember Me"!

* * *

Chapter 8: Mistakes Were Made

"Well, I'll leave you two kids be," Stan smiled as he waved us off, walking passed us and into the living room, "If you need me, I'll be watching TV." I so desperately wanted to stop him, to grab his arm and tell him what was actually going on, but I knew there was no way that was going to happen with Bill right beside me. If I wanted to inform someone I'd have to wait until I was alone to do it, and who knew when that was going to be. "Not gonna happen Pine Tree," The sound of Bill's voice murmuring lowly into my ear suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. Shit. I was going to have to get used to this whole "mind reading" thing. He chuckled and began leading me away from the living room and back up the stairs to the attic. There was really no use fighting him, as much as I wanted to. If anything I could cause a scene, but what good would that do, really? I was stuck with him no matter what, so making my family dislike him would only end up causing more problems for me. So I simply sighed and crossed my arms, allowing him to lead me back to my room. Well, I guess it was _our_ room now. I shuddered at that thought. "I really don't get you," He laughed as he shut the door behind us, finally removing his arm from around me and letting me move freely, "Are you actually gonna try and say you _don't_ want to share a room with me?" I immediately whirled back around to face him, my fists clenched tightly as I shot him a heated glare, "Of course I don't!"

"Oh really?" His eyes grew darker as he smirked more, his voice sensual, "I think your dreams would tell me otherwise." I immediately reeled back, my face heating up almost instantly as I clenched my fists tighter, a feeling of extreme embarrassment coming over me. "Sh-shut up…" Was all I could manage to say before I turned around and walked over to my bed, sitting down on the edge and trying to preoccupy my mind with anything but him. And much to my surprise, he didn't push the subject like I expected him to. He simply walked over and sat crisscross on the floor in the same place I'd first found him, his back pressed against my end table. He took up the same meditative stance from before, flashing me one more quick grin before closing his eyes and letting the room fall into complete silence. I simply stared at him for a few moments, wondering if he was just messing with me and waiting for me to drop my guard before striking. However, after ten minutes of just sitting there, watching his chest slowly heave back and forth with his breathing, I finally decided that it was okay to relax. I had to admit, it was an interesting thing to see someone as unpredictable as Bill do something as calm as meditation, but if it gave me some peace and quiet for a little bit then I really wasn't one to complain.

I slowly got up and made my way over to my desk, deciding that I would work on my journals for a bit. After Bill destroyed the ones that Ford had made, I spent almost a year trying to recreate them from memory as best I could. To be honest, it wasn't really that hard. Back in those days I always had journal number three on me, and I'd read it enough times that I probably could've recited every single page in my sleep. The other two were a bit more difficult, as I hadn't had nearly as much time to study them. But I did get to read them a few times before they were destroyed, and Ford was pretty impressed when I'd showed him, so I must have done a good job remaking them. After those three were finished I simply kept going, adding more and more books of my own research onto the original trilogy. By this point I had four of my own completed, so there were seven in total, plus I was currently working on number eight. So I sat down, turned on my desk lamp, picked up my pen and got to work.

Things always stagnated when I was home, for obvious reasons, but now that I was back in Gravity Falls again I felt all of my excitement and determination come flooding back. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, my eyes meeting with the calm face of Bill as he continued to sit there, motionless and silent aside from his breathing. A new idea suddenly came to me, and I quickly turned back to my book, immediately putting pen to paper and writing down my thoughts. Chronicling my time with Bill seemed like it would make a pretty good addition to my research; that was probably the one good thing that would come out of this mess. If anything, at least it might help to keep my sanity intact. So I worked for several hours, filling page after page with more notes, research, and conjecture about this whole Bill situation. I was so focused, in fact, that I didn't even realize how much time was passing by, my eyelids progressively beginning to feel heavier and heavier the more I wrote. Next thing I knew I was drifting off, my pen falling out of my hand several times as I tried in vain to stay awake.

" _Pine Tree_ ," I awoke with a start and gasped loudly, my senses all flooding back to me as I bolted up in my chair. "Whoa kid, calm down!" I jumped at the voice that came from beside me, my eyes darting over to see Bill standing there. He had one hand on my desk, leaning his weight onto it as he looked down at me with concern in his eyes. Wait…concern? He reached out his hand and put it lightly on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little; part of me was very apprehensive, but as I looked up at him I couldn't help but be surprised. He actually, genuinely looked worried for me, something I definitely didn't expect from him. That's when I noticed something else interesting: I had a blanket over my shoulders. I glanced at it, gripping the soft fabric in one of my hands before looking back to him in confusion, "Did you…?" He paused for a moment, simply staring back at me with a look I couldn't quite read. Then he turned his attention to desk, motioning towards the several open journals that were sprawled out on top of it, "Still working on these things, huh?" I looked back to the pages and nodded, "Yeah… _someone_ destroyed the originals, so I had to remake them. But you already knew that." I said with a tinge of annoyance, only managing to earn a laugh from him, "You're obsessed with these stupid things." He reached for the newest one I was working on, picking it up and studying it regardless of my attempts to stop him. "What's even the point? You know I could just destroy them all again, right?" I immediately jumped up, nearly knocking my chair over as I snatched the book from him and clutched it to my chest protectively, "No, I've worked really hard on these!" I gave him a look of desperation, and he quickly put up his hands in defense, "Yeesh kid, relax, I was only joking! Besides, it's not like they're a threat to me anymore, so I wouldn't really gain anything by destroying them this time." I subconsciously let out a sigh of relief, setting the journal back down and closing the rest of them, as well.

I glanced over at the window, surprised to see that the sun was now beginning to set. "Geeze, how long was I out for…?" I murmured to myself, looking over at the clock to see that it was now 7:45 pm. "Well you were writing for about three hours, so I'd say you were asleep for around four and a half." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously, "Were you…watching me that whole time?" He shrugged and walked past me, starting to make his way to the other side of the room, "Well I was meditating for the most of it, but even then I can still see what's going on around me."

A familiar voice coming from downstairs caught my attention, and much to my dismay, Bill's. Our eyes met, a shit-eating grin slowly spreading across his face that told me exactly what he was thinking. "Bill, please," I desperately tried to stop him, knowing exactly what he was about to do. It was one thing to embarrass me in front of my family, but now he wanted to up the stakes…by embarrassing me in front of Wendy. "Bill no, please stop!" I tried everything I could to deter him as he made his way over to the door, even going as far as to outright beg him not to do it, but he just wasn't budging. "Stop!" His hand grasped the door handle, my mind completely overtaken by panic and causing me to do something stupid. _Extremely_ stupid. "I…I command you to stop!" He froze in place, and it was at that very moment that I knew I was fucked. The room grew absolutely silent, to the point that it was deafening. My nerves fired up, every hair standing on end as I held my breath and simply waited for the inevitable. After several moments of nothing, he slowly began to turn his head to look at me over his shoulder; his eyes spelled complete destruction.


	9. Chapter 9: No Escape

Here's Chapter 9, just as promised! Just a quick warning, Bill gets kind of violent and threatening in this one, but it all turns out okay! Also this part includes hinted StanXFord, or Stancest, just to let you know! Nothing much to say other than that, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: No Escape

Next thing I knew I was slammed back against the far wall with so much force that it knocked the wind out of me entirely, causing me to gasp and cough uncontrollably. He was up against me, his body pressed to mine and his fingers suddenly latching around my throat as he growled into my ear, slowly beginning to squeeze, " _What was that_? I could kill you right now, Pine Tree. Right. Fucking. _Now_. You know that, right?" I let out loud and raspy breaths, desperately trying to get more air as his grip around my neck tightened. My vision began to blur around the edges, my body going slightly numb; I reached my hand up to grasp his, my voice coming out broken and weak as I spoke, "B-Bill…please…s-stop…" It was odd, and part of me thought that I'd heard it wrong, but it sounded like his breath hitched in his throat, his grip suddenly loosening and allowing me to breathe again.

I gasped, my lungs burning as they once again filled with oxygen, thankful that I'd gotten him to stop before I passed out. I simply stood there, breathing in and out deeply as I waited for my body to feel normal again; Bill's hand slowly slid to the nape of my neck, slender fingers no longer wrapping around my throat, but other than that he didn't move either. I could feel his breath hot against my neck, his head suddenly moving so that his lips brushed against my skin and sent a shiver down my spine. His thumb began to rub softly back and forth on the sensitive skin, his other hand slowly trailing down my side and stopping at the small of my back. The way that he moved, the way that he touched me was oddly…sensual? My senses were seemingly running on 110% now, allowing me to feel everything, and it was then that I realized just how close we actually were. His body was pressed right up against mine. "B-Bill…?" I could feel my face beginning to heat up, his name coming out more breathy than I'd intended, but…being this close just felt…strange.

All of his movements suddenly ceased and he slowly began to pull back, but just enough so that we could see each other. And by that I mean his face was now mere inches from mine, his hands not straying from me as he looked into my eyes. His gaze was soft, something that I never thought I would ever see in him. Our noses brushed together lightly as he leaned in a little bit more, and he was so close…so close to me. "I'm sorry…" He said softly, and with that he pulled away and took a few steps back. I couldn't help but stare at him in shock, my eyes wide as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Did Bill Cipher just…apologize? To me? And what was with that whole thing? The touching, and that look he'd given me. It all felt so…wait. Was…was he just fucking with me? Was that what this was? "No." His voice was stern, and I knew that he was telling the truth. Before I had the chance to ask him anything else, however, he turned and walked right out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left and leaving me there to wonder what in the hell just happened. I let myself slowly slide down so that I was sitting against the wall, putting my hand on my forehead as I sighed and stared off at nothing in particular. If he wasn't just messing with me then…what exactly was all that?

I stayed up in my room for the next hour, simply sitting in that same spot as I let my mind wander. It wasn't until I glanced over at the clock that I realized how much time had passed again, and I quickly jumped up to head downstairs, realizing that Bill wasn't back yet. I rushed down the stairs, half of me afraid that he'd done something stupid, and the other half afraid that…my mind suddenly filled with panic at the realization that he could be gone. I wasn't sure why that thought scared me so much, but a feeling of dread came over me as I began to make my way around the house to look for him. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I came into the kitchen last, seeing that Stan, Ford, Mabel, and Wendy were all sitting at the table and talking with one another. "Hey," I said quietly as I leaned in the doorway, trying to hide the distress in my voice as they all turned to look at me. "Oh, hey Dipper! What's up, where've you been all day?" Ford chimed happily, standing up and coming over to see me. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me curiously, slight concern in his voice, "Is everything alright? You look kind of shaken up." Wait…what if Ford had seen him? No, no they were all acting pretty normal, so that couldn't've been it. "Have you uhm…did you see my friend leave earlier?" The confusion in his eyes told me the answer even before he did, "No, I just got back a few minutes ago. I didn't even realize you had a friend over."

Wendy suddenly joined him, a knowing smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and looked at me intently, "Oh, but I saw him." I gulped, immediately knowing where this was going but realizing that I was powerless to stop it. "Dipper, why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Ford's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between us, obviously having no clue what was going on, "What? A boyfriend?" I hissed through my teeth, flashing Wendy a half-hearted yet clearly betrayed glare, which only made her start laughing. "Oh my god dude you're face! I'm sorry, but it's just so priceless right now!" Great. This is exactly what I wanted. Bill better hope that he was gone, because if he showed up again I was gonna kill him. That's when I realized that Ford was staring at me, and I was completely taken aback when I looked over at him. He had his hands together in front of his face, which had a huge, adorably goofy grin on it as he eyed me. "Uh…Ford—?"

"Dipper that's great news!" He suddenly threw his arms around me so tightly that he was practically squeezing the life out of me, "I'm so happy for you!" I coughed and wheezed slightly, trying my best to pry him off, "F-Ford, I can't breathe…" He quickly let go and put up his hands apologetically, obvious excitement in his eyes, "Sorry sorry, I just…" He trailed off and glanced to the side, rubbing the back of his neck as his smile turned to one of slight embarrassment, "I'm just surprised is all." My gaze moved past him to where Stan and Mabel still sat, Mabel nudging Stan with that same goofy smile as he chuckled and shook his head, his face slightly red. Wait…was Stan blushing? Oh. Oh wait. Realization suddenly hit me, hard, and I mentally slapped myself for not having noticed it sooner. "Th-thanks Ford," I smiled softly before suddenly remembering what Wendy had said. "Wait…boyfriend?!" She burst into laughter again, waving her hand up as I huffed in annoyance, "Oh come on Dipper, there's no point trying to hide it anymore. I talked to him earlier, he told me everything before he left." Oh yeah, I'd almost completely forgotten that I was supposed to be looking for him.

"Wait, he left?" I could hear the panic begin to seep into my voice again, "Where did he go?" She grinned and shook her head, finally managing to calm her laughter as she motioned in the direction of the front door, "Don't worry dude, he said he'd be back in a couple of hours. Seemed like something was bothering him, but I didn't really wanna pry. Maybe he just went on a walk to clear his head or somethin'?" I nodded and stared off as I thought. Something bothering _him_? _Bill_? I wondered if maybe it was about what had happened. I mean, he had left pretty suddenly, it was kind of weird. "Earth to Dipper?" I jumped as I noticed the hand waving in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You gonna hang with us for a bit?" I nodded absentmindedly and made my way over to the table, taking up one of the empty seats as Wendy and Ford came back to sit, as well. We all sat there and talked for a while about various topics, just enjoying each other's company; I contributed to the conversation as well, but I couldn't help but space out several times, my mind preoccupied with other things.

After a couple more hours Wendy had to leave, and everyone else decided to go their separate ways, too. I once again stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared up into the darkness of the attic. Bill still hadn't come back yet, and it was getting really late. He told Wendy he'd be back in a few hours but…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Worried that he wasn't actually coming back. I sighed, climbing the stairs slowly and dejectedly, stopping when I reached the top and sitting in the window like I always used to do. I stared out of the glass, which I now realized looked just like Bill…how did I not notice this before? Looking out into the night was oddly calming, and I wondered if it was warm outside. That's when I remember the roof. I got down and quietly headed back downstairs, making my way through the house until I got to the ladder that Stan always used to try and hide from us. I climbed up, carefully opening and closing the hatch as to not wake anybody, figuring they were all probably asleep by now. I crawled onto the small platform and sat down where I normally did, letting my legs dangle over the edge as I stared up into the night sky. The moon was full tonight and pretty close to the earth, making it seem 10x bigger as it bathed everything in a soft, white glow. There was a light breeze rustling through the trees, but other than that it was actually pretty warm out…a beautiful night. It was so peaceful. Just what I needed to relax and try to get my mind off of everything.

I was so entranced by the scenery, so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize I was no longer alone. That was until a pair of arms slowly wrapped around me from behind. I jumped, gasping in shock as I looked over my shoulder to see who was there; I mean, it wasn't really much of a question, there was only one person that it could've been. And as my eyes met with gold and yellow, I knew that I was correct in my assumption. "Bill!" I had to admit, I was surprised to see him; surprised and oddly relieved. Maybe even happy? "Where'd you go? I thought…" His eyes widened curiously, his mouth slowly turning upwards into a smirk, "Were you actually worried that I wasn't coming back?" I immediately looked away, my face going red as I tried not to look at him, "N-no, I just…" He chuckled and shook his head, his hold on me tightening a bit and making my cheeks heat up even more, "I told you kid, I'm stuck here, whether I want to be or not. That doesn't mean I can't go off on my own from time to time, but I'll always come back. I have to."

Something about the way he said that last part was strange…like there was some sort of double meaning, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Part of me wanted to pull away from him, but I knew that it would probably be useless to try; that and the other part didn't want to, for some reason. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all…I hated to say it, but it actually felt kind of nice. Calming. But, I'd never admit that to him. The snicker that came from behind me suddenly reminded me that he could hear my thoughts, and I mentally cursed myself for forgetting again. "Don't even say anything…" I murmured, turning my face away in an attempt to hide the ever-growing blush that was overtaking it. He pressed his face down into my shoulder, and I could feel his body shaking as he tried to stifle his laughter. That's when I remembered what Wendy told me earlier, and I responded with a quick jab back into his ribs, half-heartedly trying to show him that I was pissed. That seemed to be the last straw, however, and he suddenly burst out into laughter. That, of course, only managed to piss me off even more. "It's not funny, Bill!"

"I can't help it, you're just so cute when you're mad!" He let go of me as I whirled around to face him, instead wrapping his arms around his own stomach as he laughed even more. "I-I'm not cute!" I shoved him in annoyance, resituating myself so that my knees were on either side of him, "I'm so gonna kill you." I didn't even realize I was straddling him until he wrapped his arms around me again, his hands stopping on the small of my back and pulling me closer. His smirk held a hint of seduction as he looked up at me with attentively, "You don't look like you want to kill me, my little Pine Tree." He reached up one of his hands, softly brushing some of the hair back from the side of my face; I gulped subconsciously as I stared down into those eyes, noticing that my own breath was coming out slower and deeper than normal. "Why do you call me that?" I asked, referring to the new version of the pet name he'd given me forever ago. "What, Pine Tree?" I shook my head, "No, you've always called me Pine Tree, but…recently you've been saying _my little_ Pine Tree. Why?" He titled his head and grinned curiously, "Are you trying to say that you're not mine?" The statement completely caught me off guard, and I quickly tried to hide my face as I felt it heat up even more; this time, however, he didn't let me, instead resting his hand on my cheek so that I couldn't turn away. "Well," I decided to try and counter his statement instead, lifting up my arm so that he could see the symbol on my wrist, "Wouldn't you technically be mine?" Now it was my turn to smirk, watching as he scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't get too cocky, kid. Do you really want a repeat of earlier?" I knew that he was referring to the whole "I could kill you" thing, but all I could manage to think about was the feeling of his lips against my neck, the way he'd looked at me and how close he'd been…

I felt his hand move to the back of my head, and before I even had the chance to realize what was happening he pulled me down and smashed his lips to mine. My eyes went wide, my brain seeming to completely shut down…then it snapped back a moment latter. Reality hit me hard, my trembling hands darting up to his chest as I pushed him away and jumped off of him. "W-what the hell are you doing?!" I stared down at him in disbelief, the light breeze no longer enough to cool off my steadily rising temperature. He looked back up at me, and he almost seemed…confused? It didn't last long, however, his expression quickly changing to one of slight annoyance. He stood up now as well, moving so that he was uncomfortable close to me. "Why did you push me away?" At first I thought he was mocking me, but when I saw the look on his face I realized that he actually seemed to want an answer. "Wha…are you serious!? Why the hell do you think! Y-you can't just…why would you…?!"

"Are you really gonna keep denying this, Pine Tree?" My eyes widened even more, my face growing hotter. Part of me wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about, but something told me I didn't want to know the answer. Actually, something told me I already did. But if he was saying what I thought he was, there was no way in hell I'd answer him. I clenched my fists, my heart pounding as I tried my best to glare at him and mask how flustered I actually was. "I-I'm going to bed…" I finally spoke up, averting my gaze from him in embarrassment. I pushed past him, but before I did I could have sworn I caught of glimpse of a smirk. That bastard…he was enjoying this, wasn't he? As pissed as I was, I made my way quietly back to my room as to not wake anyone. I knew he was following me; I could hear his footsteps, feel his eyes on me. I just crossed my arms and tried to ignore him as best I could, but his words continued to repeat in my head as I climbed the stairs to the attic. I attempted to shut the door behind me as soon as I got in and lock him out, but of course it didn't work that way. He caught his foot in the door and pushed it open with so much force that it nearly knocked me off my feet. "Oh no no no, I don't think so. You're not escaping from this."

* * *

Hey, it's me again! Just another little author's note: to all of my Steven Universe fans out there, when writing the part where Ford finds out about Dipper's "boyfriend", I envisioned it like the scene where Garnet sees first sees Stevonnie. Not sure why, but that's just where I ended up getting my inspiration from xD


	10. Chapter 10: Denial

Oooooh, looks like things are getting a little more interesting, hm? A little more, shall I say, complicated? Not much to say about this chapter, so I guess you'll just have to read on to see what happens! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 10 of "Remember Me"!

* * *

Chapter 10: Denial

I simply looked at him over my shoulder and glared before walking over to my bed, too tired to deal with him anymore. I plopped down onto it with a loud sigh, rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling. I glanced up to see Bill walking over as well, and before I could protest he plopped down right next to me. I turned onto my side to face him, giving him a look that caused him to laugh, "What, where do you expect me to sleep?" I huffed and glared at him once again, "Demons don't need to sleep. Besides even if you did you could just sleep somewhere else, like downstairs." I turned around so that my back was to him, knowing that he wasn't going to listen anyways. I was pretty much stuck with him here. "Maybe I just wanna hear my little Pine Tree moaning my name in his sleep." I could feel my face go beat red, his bluntness always seeming to catch me off guard. You'd think that I would've just expected it by now. "W-what the hell is that supposed to mean…?!" I turned just in time to see him sit up and pull his hoodie over his head, tossing it across the room. I couldn't help myself as I let my eyes wander over him, starting at the top of his chest and slowly trailing down. I bit my lip slightly, his pants hanging low on his waist and revealing really well-defined v-lines…why did his human form have to be so god damn attractive?

He chuckled lowly, and as I looked up at him I realized that he was watching me. "O-oh, I uhm…I was just—" I gasped as his lips came down onto mine again, and he immediately took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was hot and lustful, and I couldn't keep myself from moaning as his hands slid up my chest, pushing my shirt up in the process. I brought my hands up and tried to push him away, but this time he wasn't budging. He pulled back, his lips suddenly latching onto my neck as his nipped at the sensitive skin. "B-Bill, what…w-what're you…" It was nearly impossible to talk, my breath coming out in short pants, and I couldn't even think as his hands roamed over my body.

"You know," He started, pushing me lightly onto my back again and parting my legs so that he could position himself between them, "I never understood why humans seemed to crave sex so much, it just never made any sense to me. But…" His gaze slowly trailed down my body, a smirk on his face as his eyes met with mine again, "I have to admit, after seeing all of your little 'displays' over the years I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." His eyes had an almost glazed look to them as he pressed his body down against mine, making me gasp slightly, "B-Bill stop…! I can't…I-I don't…" Even with all of my protesting, I knew that I wanted him. But there was just no way I was going to admit that, not to him and not to myself.

His expression suddenly softened, his smirk being replaced with a smile as he gently caressed one of my sides. What he said next took me completely by surprise. "Don't worry Pine Tree, I'm not gonna force you into anything." As surprised as I was, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled and buried his face in the nape up my neck, and it took everything I had not to try and shove him off of me again. Having him those close, feeling him against my skin, it was all so…intimidating. It made me feel that if I didn't push him away, if I didn't run, then I would break. I'd get sucked in and there would be no escape for me. He moved back just a bit to look at me, his smirk back now as he gazed into my eyes, "It doesn't mean anything if I just take what I want. Looks like I'll just have to make you admit how you feel about me instead." My eyes widened in shock, my face going red as he started laughing. What the hell was that supposed to mean!? Now I shoved him off, his laughter dying down as he moved back into the spot next to me. It grew silent after that; I stared up at the ceiling in frustration, trying my best now to look over as I could feel his eyes on me. It wasn't like he was checking me out or anything, it felt like he was just…looking.

"After all, I've waited thousands of years for you. I think I can wait a little bit longer…" He murmured the words more to himself than to me, but I still ended up hearing them in the stillness of the room. "What? What do you mean?" I finally glanced over at him, only to see a smile on his face and a look that said he knew something that I didn't, "Don't worry about it, Pine Tree. How about we head to bed for the night, hm? I know you're starting to get tired." Part of me wanted to press the subject, but something told me I wasn't ready to hear the answer; that, and I was actually getting pretty tired. He pulled the covers over the both of us, and I turned on my side to face him as well, my eyes growing heavy as I moved around to get comfortable. I let out a loud yawn, too tired to even protest as he draped his arm over my waist. My mind began to wander as I lay there, trying my best to ignore the current situation and fall asleep. How did this even happen? Never in my life would I have thought that I'd be here, lying in bed with Bill Cipher. Why was he being so nice to me? Why was he flirting with me? Why was he trying so hard? And what the hell did he mean by "getting me to admit my feelings for him?" He chuckled softly, obviously having been listening in to my thoughts, "Get to sleep, kid." He didn't need to tell me twice, my eyes closing and my mind slowly beginning to drift off into a peaceful slumber. _Finally_.

* * *

What _does_ he mean, Dipper? Any ideas? Stay tuned to find out! Come on, it's not like I can just give it away, now can I? Where'd be the fun in that!

~Haylii


	11. Chapter 11: My Dear Sister, Mabel

"Dipper!" My eyes shot open and I practically fell out of bed, the sound of someone yelling my name from downstairs scaring me out of my sleep, "Wake up sleepy head, I'm making breakfast!" It was Mabel. I groaned and put my hand over my eyes, the sunlight coming through the window at just the right angle to blind me. That's when I felt something strange, my senses slowly beginning to wake up, as well. There was…someone in my bed? I pulled my arm away just enough so that I could see and glanced over, my eyes meeting with the now familiar gold and yellow ones of my guest. "Good morning Pine Tree," He smiled, propping up on his elbow and looking down at me, "Sleep well?" I'd completely forgotten he was in bed with me. "Uh…yeah," I sat up and stretched, my cheeks tinting pink as I turned away from him. The room grew silent aside from the sounds of our breathing, slow and rhythmic in the otherwise still room. My mind began to race, replaying the memory of last night like a movie scene. Did he really kiss me? Bill Cipher, the demon who had terrorized my family for an entire summer and who tried to destroy the entire town? No, not just the town, but the _world_. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was _I_ doing? How could I just let myself get so close to him?

The annoyed huff from behind me reminded me that I wasn't alone with my thoughts; I didn't have that luxury anymore. I turned to look at him, gold and yellow eyes staring back at me in frustration. He was scowling, a look on his face that told me he had something he wanted to say. However, right as he opened his mouth to say whatever it was, he stopped, eyes darting over to the door. "Looks like Shooting Star's getting restless."  
"What do you—?" I jumped slightly, the knock that came at the door interrupting the quiet room and taking me by surprise; I hadn't even heard anyone coming up the stairs. "Hey Dipper, you awake in there?" I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, deciding that it was better to answer her before she tried just walking in. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" I called back, walking over to the mirror and straightening out my clothes to make myself look more presentable. I caught a glimpse of Bill in the mirror, and for a second I could have sworn he looked…hurt? Sad? I turned around, but by the time my eyes met with his, the look was gone; maybe I'd just imagined it?

"You uh…gonna come down for breakfast?" He didn't actually respond at first, just…stared at me. I simply stood there and stared back, both waiting for a response and trying to figure out what he was thinking. As easy as it was for him to read my thoughts, it was pretty much impossible for me to do the same. It was clear that something was on his mind, but no matter how hard I tried to I just couldn't figure him out like he could me. "Ford's home," He finally spoke up again after what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, "So I'll probably go out for a bit." And there it was: that same reluctant, worried feeling that I'd had the day before. It washed over me like a wave, an intense sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I found that it was suddenly very hard to look at him. Right as I was about to avert my eyes I noticed that his grew wide, clearly surprised as he stood up and began walking over to me. "Hey," He put his hand under my chin, turning my head so that I was forced to look at him again, a small and understanding smile playing on his lips, "I'll be back. Don't worry." I couldn't help as I let out a shaky and relieved breath, the feeling slowly beginning to dissipate. Something about the way he said those words calmed me down and made me believe him, but…why did I feel like this? Why did I feel so attached to him? I didn't want to think about the answer, so with that we exited the room and made our way downstairs.

"There you are," Mabel greeted us happily at the bottom of the steps, that same mischievous grin making its way onto her face as her eyes wandered over to my guest, "Good morning you two. Are you gonna be joining us for breakfast, Bill?" He smiled and shook his head, "Sadly no, I actually have plans this morning. But thank you for the offer." He then turned to me, his smile sweet as he leaned in to whisper into my ear, "I'll be back soon, okay? Don't miss me too much." He gave me a soft kiss behind the ear, my face going red as I hadn't expected him to show affection right in front of my sister. Or in front of anyone, for that matter. By the look on her face I could tell that she was trying to hold back a delighted squeal; I managed to flash her a quick glare, despite my embarrassment. "See ya later, Mabel." Bill smirked and waved before heading out the front door, and as soon as he was gone she burst out into laughter. "Oh my god you guys are so cute!" I shoved her half-heartedly as I made my way into the kitchen, the sweet smell of chocolate and syrup wafting through the kitchen, "Sh-shut up…"

She followed me in, stepping back over to the stove as I went and sat down at the table. From the looks of it she was making pancakes, the table nicely set with four sets of plates, cups, and silverware, along with two bottles of maple syrup and a pitcher of orange juice. The light from the morning sun was pouring in through the windows, showering the room in bright yellow, and the sound of birds chirping could be heard faintly from outside. Looked like it was going to be another beautiful day. The room was quiet aside from Mabel's soft humming and the occasional scraping of kitchen utensils, and it seemed that the entire shack just had an overall calming atmosphere to it. "So," Mabel suddenly spoke up, not bothering to look back at me as she continued with her cooking, "I take it Ford doesn't know?" Her question caught me off guard, and I had to admit that I didn't quite understand what she was referring to. "About what?"

"About Bill." I froze. My brain seemed to completely shut down as I stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, "W-what…what do you mean?" Was she saying what I thought she was saying? "Oh come on Dipper," She turned around, a knowing look in her eyes as she smiled at me, "Did you really think I didn't know?" I gulped, my eyes trailing down as I began to stare blankly at the empty plate in front of me, "…how?" She laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I could see her shaking her head, "Really? I know you've had a thing for him for years now, and then out of nowhere comes this blonde haired, _golden_ eyed, super attractive guy that just so happens to _coincidentally_ be named Bill? Two plus two equals four, bro bro." My head snapped back up as I looked over at her, my voice laced with both shock and confusion, "Wait, what do you mean you've _known_ I had a thing for him?" She walked over and took up the seat next to mine, that signature grin on her face the entire time, "How do I put this? You uhm…you talk a lot in your sleep." What? What did she mean by…? And then it clicked.

"Oh…OH." My face went beat red, and I immediately felt the need to look everywhere in the room but at her. "Yeah, didn't you ever wonder why I wanted to change rooms?" I had to admit, I did find it kind of strange that she was the one who asked Grunkle Stan if we could have separate rooms. But I mean, I completely agreed with her that we were getting too old to share, and I was going to mention it to him anyways, so I never really thought to ask her about it. "For a while I thought that it was probably just nightmares, after all that'd happened. But eventually I realized what was actually going on."

"Shit Mabel, I-I'm sorry, I didn't—" I stuttered out, clearly flustered by the new information that was being dropped on me, but she quickly cut me off, "No don't worry about it, seriously. As soon as I put it together I immediately talked to Grunkle Stan, so you didn't cause _too_ much trauma." She laughed and nudged me playfully with her elbow, obviously enjoying messing with me, but I was absolutely mortified. She'd known this _whole_ time about my thing for Bill, and not only that, but she knew that it was him right from the beginning. "Wait," A question suddenly popped into my mind, "If you knew it was Bill why didn't you say anything sooner, like when you two first met?" She chuckled, tilting her head to the side and giving me a look as if I were crazy, "Are you serious? Once I realized it was him, I wasn't gonna mess around with that. Who knows what he would have done if he knew I'd figured him out? So I just played along with it. Besides, I kind of just immediately assumed you two were, you know." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, that playful tone in her voice that only managed to make my face heat up even more. I crossed my arms and turned away from her, huffing in both frustration and embarrassment. My twin sister, my own flesh and blood, knew that it was Bill the whole time and _still_ took his side to gang up on me; I couldn't believe this. Well, I guess I could. It was Mabel after all.

"Hey, good morning you two!" I jumped, my body immediately going rigid at the sound of Ford's voice entering the kitchen. Mabel gave me a quick wink before jumping up and heading back over to the stove, "Good morning Grunkle Ford! I'm making us chocolate chip pancakes! Go sit, they should be ready any minute." He smiled and nodded before walking over to the table and taking up the seat next to mine, "How are you this morning Dipper?" I smiled back at him, but even to me it felt strained and nervous. Why the hell was I so on edge around him all of the sudden? The other day I would have jumped at the opportunity to tell him what was going on, but now it was like I was just really worried he was going to find out. I guess…maybe I didn't want him to. "Dipper, you alright?" The sound of my name being said once again dragged me out of my thoughts, and it wasn't until then that I realized I'd zoned out. "Oh, sorry Ford. Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Haven't really been getting much sleep the past few nights, you know?" He nodded, his attention thankfully turning to Mabel as she came over to set some pancakes down in front of us. I poured myself some juice, the sweet smell of chocolate wafting up and making me realize just how thirsty I was. We both thanked Mabel for the food, and she urged us to go ahead and eat while she continued to make more.

It was silent again after that, aside from the same soft sounds from before, now accompanied by silverware against plates and the occasional gulp of juice. "So," Ford suddenly spoke up between mouthfuls of pancake, "I hear that your boyfriend's been staying with us. When do I get to meet him?" I nearly spit out the orange juice I'd just so happened to take a drink of, instead settling on forcing it down and nearly chocking to death in the process. What the hell was I supposed to say? How was I going to respond to that? Of _course_ Ford was going to want to meet him, so how was I supposed to tell him he couldn't? What excuse could I possibly come up with? These questions and many others were suddenly clouding my mind, making it nearly impossible for me to think straight and come up with a solution. Luck, however, was definitely on my side, because right then Stan decided to make his appearance as he waltzed in through the doorway. "What's cookin' Mabel?" He strolled up, peering over her shoulder in curiosity before coming to sit next to Ford. He caught him up in a conversation, which was enough to seemingly make him forget his question, thank god. I knew that this was something I was going to have to deal with eventually, but now was just not the time for it.

After making sure that there were enough pancakes for all of us, Mabel eventually came to sit, as well. We all fell into the regular daily chatter, each enjoying our delicious breakfast, and all of my nerves and thoughts finally seeming to settle into a comfortable sense of complacency. Ford tried several more times to bring up Bill, but if Mabel wasn't distracting him then it seemed that Stan took it upon himself, instead. I had to admit, I was getting very lucky with this whole thing; Mabel of course knew, but Stan was helping me as well, even if he didn't realize what he was doing. As we helped clean up the dishes and everything afterwards, it seemed as though I could finally rest easy. For the moment, at least. Stan and Ford were heading out into town, and Mabel was going to pick up Candy from the airport, so it looked like I was finally going to have the house to myself for a little while. Actually _to myself_. I walked back up to my room, hearing the front door close and the sound of cars starting outside shortly after. What was I going to do now that I was actually alone? I didn't really know, to be honest. I simply stood in the middle of the room and stared off into space for what felt like forever, my mind seeming to shut down and go numb after all of the stress and anxiety it was being put through. Maybe that's what I needed: to just relax.


	12. Chapter 12: The Family of Interuptions

I grabbed the blanket off of my bed and made my way back downstairs, deciding that I would settle in on the couch and unwind. I made myself a nice hot cup of tea, shut all of the blinds and curtains so that the house was dark, turned the air down to 68 degrees and headed into the living room. I popped "Insidious" into the DVD player and sprawled out on the couch, wrapping myself up in my thick comforter and getting as comfortable as I possibly could. I knew that it probably would've look pretty strange to anyone else, watching a horror movie to relax, but paranormal horror was by far my favorite genre. It didn't actually scare me as much as interest me; I'd lived through things that some people couldn't even imagine seeing on the silver screen. So while some of the more intense ones did freak me out on occasion, I did love to watch them when at all possible, because overall they did have a weird way of making me feel calm. Probably because weirdness and the paranormal were my forte, so to speak, and being around them made me feel like I was in my element.

It was a nice feeling, having the house to myself. The room was dark and cold, just how I liked it. The tea was sweet, the blanket soft. The rest of the house, nice and quiet. I sighed contently, my blanket wrapped around me like a cocoon. There was one thing on my mind, however; while being alone was calming, I couldn't ignore the slight empty, almost sad feeling seemingly buried deep in my chest. I knew what it was, I just didn't want to admit it. My pride wouldn't let me. I just couldn't come to terms with the fact that I actually missed that stupid demon, wanted him to come back. A picture flashed into my mind, one of him and I curling up together to watch movies instead of doing it by myself. "Stupid Bill…" I murmured as I quickly shook it off, instead focusing all of my attention back on the paranormal horror flick at hand. It was very interesting, literally keeping me on the edge of my seat and actually managing to make me jump a few times. It was about a kid who could astral project, and who'd managed to draw spirits to his body when he'd accidently projected too far one night and could no longer find his way back. I guess the threat of having your body taken over by an evil entity was just something that resonated with me. I made a face at that thought, my mind wandering back to the very person I was trying to distract it from.

"Seems like someone's missed me." I jumped, a small scream escaping my lips regardless of my attempt to suppress it. I'd been leaning forward, the current scene keeping my eyes plastered to the screen as it built up tension, and the voice had whispered into my ear right as a loud cacophony of piano keys sounded. I immediately grabbed the first thing that I could get my hands on, a pillow, and swung around, hitting him as hard as I could with it. "God damn it Bill, don't do that!" I seethed, glaring up at him and watching as he nearly doubled over in laughter. "But your reactions are just too hilarious, I had to!" With that he hopped over the back of the couch and landed in the spot right next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders almost instantly, leaning toward me in a way that blocked my view of the movie and made it so that all of my attention was on him. "Uhm…can I help you?" I tensed up a bit, his eyes somehow both mischievous and flirty as they locked with mine. He leaned forward even more and I couldn't help but lean back, pressing my back against the arm of the couch as I scooched away from him. He huffed at this, his expression changing to one of frustration. It wasn't like he was angry or sad, he just looked really…irritated?

He was just staring at me with that look, almost like he were waiting for me to do something. I didn't know what to do, though, so I just stared back in confusion. We sat like that for a few moments, the sound of the movie still playing in the background, and I had to admit that I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He huffed again, and before I had the chance to ask what was wrong he crashed his lips to mine with so much force that he nearly knocked me off of the couch. My eyes went wide, my hands instinctively darting up to his chest as I pushed him back a bit, "W-what are you doing…?" I couldn't do this, not again. I could not allow myself to do this with him. Not with him.

Hurt and dejection slowly began to seep into his eyes, an extreme feeling of guilt washing over me as I remembered he could hear my thoughts. Damn it. His expression changed back to one of frustration, almost like flicking a switch…but this time I saw something in those eyes that I wasn't expecting. Desperation. "Why are you fighting me so hard?" He suddenly yanked me forward by my leg, not hard enough to actually hurt, but hard enough to move me so that I was now laying on the couch. Once again, before I even had the chance to respond, he was on me. His body pressed down into mine, his tongue forcing its way inside my mouth and making me gasp out in shock. The way that his tongue moved against mine…it felt like want. Like desire. As if he put all of the yearning I didn't know he had into the kiss. As if he were trying to prove something to me. As cool as the room had felt a moment ago, it now seemed as though the temperature had gone up about 20 degrees. I tried to hold back the moan I felt at building up inside me, but I just couldn't help it. And that's when I realized I wasn't fighting back.

He pulled back slowly, a string of saliva connecting between us as I panted softly, our eyes meeting once more. He looked at me through a lidded gaze, his eyes swimming with lust and a hint of something I couldn't quite place. "Dipper…" I couldn't help but hold my breath, my body beginning to shake at the sound of his voice saying my name with such…emotion behind it. He looked as though he had something he wanted to say, something important. One of his hands slid up to rest at the back of my head, fingers tangling loosely in the brown locks. "I—"

"Hey Dipper, you in there?" Bill's eyes suddenly grew wide and panicked, cursing under his breath as he moved to get off of me. It was Ford, and from the sounds of it he was coming right toward us. I watched as Bill quickly jumped over the back of the couch, a clearly annoyed look on his face before bolting in the opposite directions, the sound of his footsteps fading up the stairs to the attic. Ford entered right then, and I couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh of relief that Bill had gotten away in time. "Y-yeah, what's up Ford? I didn't realize you were home, I thought you went out with Stan earlier?" He stretched and shook his head as he stopped in the doorway, "Nah I decided to stay back, get some work done. I thought I heard voices though so I came up to check." I gulped slightly before motioning over to the movie that was just ending, hoping he would buy it, "Oh yeah I've just been watching this, so that's probably what you heard. Actually just finished though, so I'm probably gonna head back up to my room and grab a nap." I flicked off the TV before he had a chance to question it, scooping up my comforter in my arms and beginning to make my way towards the stairs. "Yeah, I should probably get back to it," He turned, clearly not suspicious in the least bit as he waved over his shoulder at me, "Just holler if you need anything!"

I let out another relieved breath as I practically ran up the stairs, throwing my door open and stepping inside before shutting it behind me. I found Bill sitting on the left side of my bed, one knee up and his back pressed against the wall. He was seemingly biting down on the tip of his thumb, a look of both deep thought and frustration on his face as he stared off at nothing in particular. "Uhm…Bill?" I cautiously made my way over and dropped my comforter back down onto the bed next to him, "Is everything—?"

"You're family has _the worst_ timing in the history of the entire universe, Pine Tree. They just love to interrupt, don't they?" He wasn't actually asking, but thinking back I had to admit he was kind of right; since he'd shown up I couldn't even count the number of times we'd been disturbed by someone so far. But I mean, knowing my family it wasn't really that surprising. He continued to stare off, and for a while I wondered if he even realized I was still there. He was practically fuming. I slowly and warily sat down next to him, pulling my legs up on the bed and leaning toward him a bit to try and get his attention. When that didn't work, I raised my hand up and placed it gingerly on his shoulder, trying my best not to set him off, "Are you…okay?" Finally he turned his attention back to me, his gaze softening as he released his thumb and instead brought his hand down to rest on my thigh. I watched as the raging fire in his eyes began to cool down, a small smile making its way onto his face instead. "You're so cute, my little Pine Tree." His thumb moved back and forth, beginning to rub small circles on the inside of my thigh, "You try to hide it, but the truth is you really do care for me, don't you?"


End file.
